


winter's lemonade

by cherubity (miniyuk)



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, aged-up but with the same age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniyuk/pseuds/cherubity
Summary: hyeongjun is acting different for once, jungmo wonders why./a messy drabble
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 9





	winter's lemonade

jungmo lays his body down in bed and rolls around feeling the fresh sheet before settling in his usual spot. he and hyeongjun has just finished their dinner and decides that they could go to sleep early so now his younger boyfriend is changing in the adjacent bathroom to their shared apartment. moving like it's a routine, jungmo has his arms stretched out and eyes closed, waiting for hyeongjun to come for snuggles.

jungmo met hyeongjun during one of their university's students night out through a mutual friend. hyeongjun is currently still in school; and when he has to move out of the in-campus dormitory as a final year student, jungmo offers him the spare bedroom in his place before their relationship progresses into a romantic one.

there is the sound of the tap turning off followed by the creak of the door and the pat pat pat across the wooden floor. at this time hyeongjun would usually pull the blanket up before jungmo could feel the bed dip with his weight, but it never comes.

sensing his boyfriend nowhere after he enters the room, jungmo peeks a little and feels an arm circles around his middle. there is a slim arm in cream-colored pajama sleeve hugging him followed with some grunting from behind.

" _hyung_ why is you shoulder so wide, i can't see your face from behind"

Jungmo then struggles to turn around in his spot but hyeongjun's head is on his left shoulder locking him in place.

"no don't turn around. stay like this for tonight"

"hyeongjun, did something happen?"

" _uhm_ , no? nothing"

"this is the first time you rejected my cuddles"

"nothing happened. i just thought that you'd need this"

jungmo does not say anything. for a second he is lost in his thoughts, wondering as he could not remember if he had said something to warrant such a response from the smaller one.

"you must have had a tiring day at work today,” jungmo hears hyeongjun speaks in a tiny voice. “and you still had to pick me up across the city when it's probably closer if you went home right away”

“and at the end we only had take-outs even when you already planned that we go to our favorite place since last week. i'm sorry, _hyung_ "

hyeongjun rubs his palm across the older's chest something he usually does with his cheek when he is snuggling to jungmo out of habit. jungmo slips his fingers to the gaps of hyeongjun’s hand and brings it closer to his chest.

hyeongjun inches closer and gives him a peck that only reaches the back of his ear, "good night"

**

jungmo turns around before he opens his eyes, there is a heavy breathing above his head as he snuffs around what look like his younger boyfriend's chest.

" _hyung_ , i can't feel my arm" he hears hyeongjun mumbles. jungmo could not hide his laughing but quickly lifts his head away from hyeongjun’s arm that he unconsciously and comfortably slept on last night.

this time jungmo climbs over hyeongjun’s body to his own pillow and brings the younger one closer for him to snuggle up to like they usually do so then he could massage his arm slowly.

"do you want to tell the audience," jungmo says while he directs hyeongjun’s eyes to his face "me. why you suddenly want to hug me to sleep instead of me hugging you?"

hyeongjun only peeks at him and continue grunting and whining while enjoying the massages.

"nothing happened, _hyung_. or maybe there was. but it is not because of you-!" hyeongjun holds jungmo’s face to get the older’s attention.

hyeongjun could not continue looking at his boyfriend’s face for long and instead finds his shirt’s collar more interesting, “i was supposed to return this book i’m using for my paper to this senior but they were late. that’s why i had to make you wait and met you while looking like i was chewing lemons all day.”

“is this the only reason why? i thought you are mad at me” jungmo finally answers in a pretend-sulky voice, exaggerated with a “ _hing_ ”.

“NO! i’m sorry i did not say anything,” hyeongjun’s round eyes glint even bigger than they already are. it is amusing for jungmo but he says nothing about it so the younger one could continue, “i don’t want to say something harsh to you when it’s not you i’m mad at. but i guess it’s no use.”

“honey, it’s alright,” jungmo stops massaging hyeongjun’s arm to push the hair framing his boyfriend’s face. “i know we have not been together for long, but we know each other for a while already. so i want you to know you can talk to me about anything, i will try to understand. it’s fine to share if there is something you are upset with, whether it is about us or something else. i want this to be comfortable for you, and for us.”

hyeongjun only turns to his side and hides his face to the older’s shoulder. jungmo hears sniffles from him, the response hyeongjun could manage to answer his boyfriend’s early morning sappy rambling.

“now before your stomach starts ringing its alarm, do you want to get up so we can make breakfast?” jungmo does not dodge the punch to his chest from his small boyfriend but instead he proceeds to hug him one last time before getting up.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jungmo!!  
> had this as a prompt (inspired by their cute vitypark moments in ep. 23) with no thought of posting this anytime soon but jjunie's selca for his birthday tweet made me ><  
> before the day ends, again, happy birthday jungmo!!


End file.
